The Binding of Isaac: The Search for Isaac
by Crystal Wolfblade
Summary: Demi, a 14 year old girl goes to find Isaac at his house but ends up searching for him in the basement, unaware of what's down there. Will she find Isaac and get him out of the basement? Or will she be stuck there with Isaac?
1. Chapter 1

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund Mcmillen. Story and character Demi belongs to me.

Chapter 1: It begins

Demi POV

*On the news* "There has been no sign of Isaac for the past month, his mother hasn't been seen either. The search for both of them is still continuing as we speak. If anyone has any sightings of them please notify the police." *sigh* "Still no sign of them, well crap nuggets!"muttered Demi.

"Should i go and look for Isaac myself? No one has looked in their house yet."she thought.*sighs* "What am i gonna do, mom knows how bad i want to find Isaac but she just won't let me." After sitting in her own thoughts, she decided "i must find Isaac! I don't care how much trouble I'll get into, Isaac must be found." Getting up, Demi goes to her room and grabs her backpack, then starts to put in food, water and a knife for protection. Grabbing her watch to see how long she'll be gone. "Mom i'm going to play outside and relax." "Ok be careful and come back before dark." And Demi went off to find Isaac in his house, unaware of what she's really up against.


	2. Chapter 2 Basement 1 and 2

The Binding of Isaac belongs to Edmund Mcmillen. Story and character Demi belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Basement 1 and 2

Demi POV

"Hello? Isaac? You in here?" I called as I went through the front door which was strangely open. Looking around I saw a door with paper saying "Isaacs room" on it. I went over and saw it was cracked open. *knocks* "Isaac, you here?" no reply. I decided to go in and look around to see if he was asleep or something. I looked in every part of the room but no sign of him"Hm...Where is h-oof!"I yelled"What the crap!"I exclaimed and looked to see what i tripped over, a trapdoor. "Whats a trapdoor doing here anyway?"Getting up and dusting myself off, I lifted the hatch and saw that it led to a basement. "Is Isaac down here?"I thought. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I jumped at the scream, it sounded like a kid down there in danger. "Oh crap balls, someones down there!" Giving no extra thought, I jumped in.

*Bottom the basement* "Son of a bitch that hurt!"I groaned and got up. "Damn, what kind of basement is this?"Looking around I saw four doors and blood, something or someone is down here. Grabbing my knife, I went to the nearest door and saw what looked like dead creatures. "Yeesh! That's random."A shiver went down my spine when I saw human blood on the walls. "Ok this is really creeping me out." I went through a few more rooms for some time and there were only carcasses and bones lying around. Then when I saw a door with a skull on it."Creepy..." I peered inside and saw that there might be someone down here and killed some kind of massive creature telling by the guts all over the place and that the wounds had scratch marks on them but that could be from anything. Turning around and looked around the strange room with blood dripping down the walls, I spotted another trapdoor and sighed. "This basement gets deeper now? Great, just great." I went over and jumped in.

Basement 2

*thud* "Ow ow ow!"I groaned from the landing, noticing more doors made me even more creeped out and annoyed. "How many rooms are there!?"I complained. Looking around, I noticed a door with a golden frame around it. "the hell?" walking in i see a blue fetus like thingy. Touching it made it disappear, "What the?" turning around I see it floating behind me. "Are you a friend or foe?"

It replied,"friend." and smiled. "Ok, good to know." I thought, going down a room which had a few children wth red stuff going down their faces. "uh..."was all I said. Out of nowhere one of them started walking towards me, growling and opened it's eyes. Upon closer expection, I realized that these creatures have no eyes and that red stuff is actually blood. Holding my knife I watched it come closer and closer, "What is it doing growling like that?" out of nowhere it charged and the others did so as well. I waited for them to get close enough, "WEEEE...WILLL...EEEAT..YOURRRR SOOOOUL~" they growled. I rolled my eyes, "Oh pull that thorny stick out of yer asses cunt faces!" They glared at me and charged and I charged too, then stabbed one right in the chest. "SCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I winced at the screech and stabbed more, laughing and ripping chucks of skin and meat off, slicing every nook, wart, and face until it was othing but chopped crap of a body, the blue fetus looked over me in amazment of my work, "thank you, I do take my work seriously." I replied giving a huge smile.

*Swipe!* "WHOA, FUCKING DICKHOLES!" I dodged part of the swipe from one child but got scratched on the cheek. I lifted an eyebrow, "Really, that was weak!" it looked at me and swiped again. *SLLLLLIIIICCCCEEEE!* "RAHHHHHHHHH!" it screeched in angony as I sliced it's right arm off like knife through butter. Smiling, I watched in satisfaction when it collasped to the ground as it bleed to death. "huh must've gotten an artery, wait are there arteries in our arms? Pfffft I don't care." Turning to face the last two children, I smirked and said in a creepy voice, "Wanna plaaaaaaaay~" holding my bloody knife up.

The two children looked at each other and back at me with a bloody smile. The blue fetus started to shoot blue orb thingys at one of the children. "what the?" I watched the lil guy attack the child, bad mistake. *CHOMP!* "OW!" placing my left hand onto my right arm that was bitten I turned around to see the last child smiling with MY blood dripping out of it's mouth.

I walked up to it and gave it a very dissapointed look, I shook my head. "Tsk tsk, you really need to learn some manners young one." The creature looked at me confused. "Aw is someone speechless. Oh boo hoo. Maybe next time you'll learn not to fuck with me and stay out of my business." Grabbing it by its neck and brought its face to mine, glaring at its eyeless face. "Got it!?" It growled and attempted to bite my nose. "OI! WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU!?" I screamed as I shoved it to the ground, its head hitting a rock. *splat!* its head exploded like a water balloon filled with salted crackers, raw meat and liquid ketchup. "Gross, but awesome at the same time."

The body of this creature then started moving around aimlessly as blood squirted out of its neck hole and these red ball thingys launched out in different directions. "The hell? How is this thing even alive after its head exploded?" I thought out loud and gripped my knife harder wondering if the body can attack. Then one of the red balls launched at me and hit my side. "OUCH! FUCK THAT HURT!" I yelled as the ball stung as it went through my coat and onto my skin. "How does this stuff hurt?" I thought out loud as I grabbed my knife since it fell out of my hand when the ball hit me.

Dodging a few of those balls, I made a sort of clean slice through the headless creature's stomach. "This is for still being alive after your head exploded," I gave another stab, this time at the neck hole. "And this is for shooting those red balls or bullets. Whatever they are, it hurts." The body falls to the ground, this time dead. The smell of its blood was putrid. I gagged at the smell. "Ok, now that's just nasty!" I heard a clink nearby and I looked toward the moise and saw a key. "What the-? Where the hell did that come from?"

As I thought of how that key appeared and walking to the door nearby, the blue fetus dude grabbed something, came back to me and tapped my shoulder. _"Meep~" _Turning my head to look at the lil dude, I saw that he had grabbed the key. "Oh, do you want me to keep this?" He nodded and dropped the key into my hands. (I had already put my knife into the belt I have) Smiling, I went to the next room and thankfully no creatures in here. Up ahead was another door with a gold frame around it. Curiosity just has to be evil today as I went in and saw another fetus, except this one was black with two small horns, a red inverted pentagram on it's lil' forehead, a purple bat wing on the right and a feathered purple wing on the left side of it's back, a yellow-gold cross on it's stomach and beady black eyes.

Walking over to it, I reached out and grabbed the lil fetus and it instantly squeaked and flapped it's lil' wings and flew next to me smiling, showing it's tiny fangs. "Daw~ Aren't you just a cutie~" I coo'd to it. I then realized that I never asked the blue guys name. "Hey blue one?" The blue fetus looked at me. _"hm?" _"I forgot to ask what your name is." He looked at me and replied saying his name is Brother Bobby and is currently looking for his previous owner and also has another fetus named Sister Maggy.

Turning to face the black fetus, I asked for his name and he said with a boyish voice that he doesn't have a name. Thinking for about a minute or two, I came up with a name for this lil black fetus. "I'll name you Crescent." Crescent smiled and squeaked with joy at his new name. As I watched Crescent fly around happily, I felt a tug on my shoulder, and turned to see what did that and it was only Bobby. "What is it Bobby?" He pointed to a door with a skull on it just outside this room. "Is there something you want me to see?" Bobby nodded and motined me to follow. "Come Crescent, Bobby wants me to see something."

Bobby went through the skull door and I followed with Crescent by my side and saw another carcass and it looked like the creature was dead for a while. Bobby squeaked at me and pointed to a door four feet away. "Oh great, don't tell me, this trapdoor leads to another part of the basement below does it." Bobby and Crescent nodded. Sighing, I checked to make sure I still had my knife, and walked over to the trapdoor and jumped in.


	3. Chapter 3 caves 1 part 1

Chapter 3: the Caves part 1

*Thud* "God fucking dammit!" I complained and got up, Brother Bobby and Crescent flew in front of me waiting for me to get moving. Looking at the wall a few feet in front of me, it said, "Caves 1, curse of darkness" As soon as I read "curse of darkness", it became very dark. "Well fuck, now how will I find Isaac?" As though I was answered, Crescent's cross and pentagram markings glow, lighting up the room slightly but enough for me to get around. "Thank you Crescent." I smiled, he nodded and then I felt something land on my head.

"Bobby is that you~?" I asked and heard a coo from him. "bbbbbbbbb~" I chuckled at his cuteness. "bbbbbbbbb back at you~" he coo'd again. Chuckling, I continue my search for Isaac. As soon as I entered the next room, the door behind me shut. "guh, why does this always happen?" I thought and monsters appear. They were skulls. "Skulls, are you kidding me?" One of them then popped up and shot 3 blood projectiles at me, I dodged them and ran over to that skull as it lied back down and I sat on top of it and it struggles to get back up. "aw whats wrong, are you too weak?" I chuckled and shoved my knife underneath the fleah it has and with a clean yet jagged slice, I got of the skull and turned it upside down and that flesh stayed inside the sjull so I then started stabbing the flesh.

I laughed as I stabbed the flesh inside the skull, blood and smashed flesh oozed out of the nose and eye sockets. Using my knife as a stirring thingy, I stirred the flesh and blood around until it was nothing but liquidy mush. Standing up, I showed the other skulls smiling, blood covered my hands, feet, and parts of my sleeves and jeans. Blood leaked out of the eye sockets of the other skulls (I'm guessing from fear).

Crescent saw the mush inside the skull and dove right into it, some of the blood and flesh splashed onto my face, "Crescent!" I cried and put down the bloody ass skull, wiped off my face and looked at Crescent, who in which, was eating- no slurping the mush happily. I chuckled a bit and looked at the other skulls, who somehow turned away to avoid seeing their dead companion being eaten.

Isaac's POV *in Necropolis 1*

I feel to the ground on my hands and knees, coughing violently as blood dripped out of my cuts, noe and mouth. My left leg hurt so much, why do chargers have to look so cute and then become scary? And how can they make such a big bite with such small mouths? Painfully crawling to a wall, I collasped against it. The pain in my leg was getting worse, I couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud scream and tears ran down my cheeks.

All I could do was lie here in this blood covered room filled with the dead bodies of gurgles. Looking down at my bitten leg, it was bigger and redder now, I'm so desparate for a pain pill or a bandage to help me escape this awful place, my mom is dead so I've been trying to get to the room that took me to this place. I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain from my leg hit and I let out another scream.

My familar Sister Maggy tried to comfort me, it helped a bit since she's right by my side and managed to help me get out of Necropolis 2 after killing my mom(how she got me out I still don't know), but the pain in my leg still made me scream when it was bad. My other familars, Robo and Rainbow Baby were aslo trying to comfort me. I let smiled weakly and curled up into a ball. Maggy, Robo and Rainbow all gathered around me to keep me safe and I eventually feel asleep.

~ok so this is chapter 3 guys, sorry for the wait, i can only type the chapters when i have enough focus and since Rebirth is coming out on Nov. 4, 2014, i'll be making the next chapter in a bit and posting it and chapter 5 is already typed up. after that, chapters 6 and so on will be typed after Rebirth is released so that i can add the new content. thank you all on DA for commenting and asking on how close i was to finishing this chapter.~


	4. chapter 4 caves part 2

OMG sorry for the stupid wait guys, i am having trouble focusing on this story an with Rebirth being out, i can't stop playing it. i'm doing all i can to type up each chapter, also my keyboard is being a dick so typos may be present. enjoy the chapter~

Chapter 4: the Caves 1 part 2

I chuckled that the skulls aren't brave enough to attack me after they watched their companion be turned into fetus munch. Bobby landed on top of my head and curled up to sleep or to chillax. Crescent just continued slurping the mush from the skull, so to pass the time, I took off my backpack and grabbed a bottle of water (I have a few) and a mini towel. After a few sips, I began cleaning my knife.

*5-8 minutes later* I jumped and Bobby squeaked, falling off my head when we both heard a loud burp from Crescent, "Mmmm.~" he moaned, rubbing his swollen belly as he sat in the now empty and clean skull. 'Damn, he has the same big appetite like me...' I thought and picked up the surprisingly light but thick skull. It was big enough for me to wear as a helmet, "Now I can protect my head and face from harm!" Crescent and Bobby looked at me strangely when I put put it on after slipping on my backpack. Grabbing my knife, I starred at the closed doors.

Sighing, I looked at Crescent, who could barely fly from eating so much. Bobby tried to help but that did little help. Crescent turned to me and raised his arms and said to me, "Hold me until me can fly again?" I smiled and picked him up, he weighed at least a pound now and put him on my shoulder. *BOOM!* I jumped when I heard an explosion and looked towards the sound of it. To my shock and disbelief, the door to the next room was open. "Wha-how did-?"

Now I'm confused, where did the explosion come from and how can a explosion make the door open? My thoughts were interupted by a low, but loud gurgle. "Great, more monsters." I walked towards the door and looked inside. All I saw were two red gooey monsters and one fat ass monster similar to the ones from the basement, except fatter, uglier and stomps while walking. *Fatty farts* Oh, farts too. As soon as I walked all the way in, the two red gooey monsters looked up at me...with their eyeless, faceless and ugly ass head.

"Wow and I thought that fat ass over there was ugly and smelly." They both looked at each other and then let out that low, loudish gurgle, but this gurgle had a growl to it. I'm not sure why I'm not panicing or frightened by them. Watching horror movies and creepypasta maybe? All I say to the red monsters, "Bring it on deformed ass faces!" They charged at me and I charged at them with a scream.

Isaac's POV (Necropolis 1)

"Wake up! Wake up Isaac!" a voice said to me. Was someone finally saving me? Or was I dreaming? "Monster after you!" My eyes shot open to that voice saying "monster", I didn't have time to look when a deep growl hummed into my ear. A gurgle is right behind me and I froze in fear. Another growl, I prayed in hope that would leave me alone. I mentally gagged when it's drool dripped onto the side of my face. It's breath hitting me.

Then it leaned onto me, it's icey claws on my head and side. I shut my eyes tightly, praying even more. Why won't this gurgle leave me alone? What does it want from me? All I can do is wait and hope that the gurgle will leave. My eyes shot open it started sniffing me, it kinda tickled until it sniffed my bitten leg. "Please don't bite! Please don't bite!" I screamed mentally.

The gurgle still sniffed my leg, I felt tears forming around my eyes from fear, I lost my weapon a few rooms back. I'm completely defenseless as the gurgle sniffed me. I felt it's hand that was on my side touch the bite on my leg and pure terror shot through me and I felt my bladder empty. My face burned in embarrassment as a warm, wet puddle formed around my legs. The gurled suddenly screeched and the smell of burning flesh hit my nose.

I turned my head to look at the gurgle, it was looking at the ground as it moved its legs up and down fast. Just as I began to sit up, the gurgle pins me down and jumps over me, still screeching in pain. I saw the source of the burning flesh smell, the gurgle's foot was burned by my own pee. But why did that happen? Sitting up and looking at the yellow puddle surrounding me, I felt my face burn even more but also felt relief that the gurgle ran off. I jumped when I felt something cold touch my shoulder, looking behind me, I saw Sister Maggy pointing the next door. *thinks* _"We're getting close to the trapdoor that took me down here." _


	5. Chapter 5 Catacombs 2

Chapter 5: Demi makes some friends in the Catacombs 2

~Timskip to Demi jumpng down the trapdoor to the next level, hoping to find Isaac and that he's ok. *thud* ~

Demi's POV: "Owwww…." I groaned in pain from landing on my butt. Standing up while rubbing the sore spot, I looked at the wall in front of me which said, "Catacombs 2" I sighed. "How far does this basement go?" The smell was somewhat the same, the smell of mildew, poop, blood and rotting flesh. A new scent hit my nose; it was the smell of gun powder. My eyes widen in realization. There is or was someone who has bombs with them and seems to have set one off, telling by the scorch marks from an explosion. "Great. Just great, there are bombers down here and I thought the odd bloated human creatures with bombs wedged in their head were shocking."

Tossing that thought aside, I entered the room to my right and the doors closed. Up a few feet away from me were six maggots with smiles on their faces and beady black eyes. "Cute….I think." One of the maggots must've read my mind, because it then turns in my direction, stares at me for at least five seconds, then charged at me with lightning speed, it's mouth wide open revealing razor sharp, crooked teeth with left over flesh stuck between them. "Oh crap nuggets!" I yelled and ran. Bad idea, my reaction grabbed the attention of the other five maggots and they all charged at me at the same speed. Running as fast as my legs can carry me, I ran to the other side of the. "SOMEONE FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR!" I screamed as the maggots got closer and closer but just as I suspected, the door did not open.

Then time seemed to slow down, I then did the quickest thing that popped into my head to save myself from becoming a happy meal to these creatures; I waited for one of them to get close enough and with lots of force, I kicked the first maggot in the face which sent it flying three feet. The others watched in horror as their companion flew past them and landed nearby, bleeding and stunned. Smiling, I then said, "Come at me buttfaces!" They glared at me, anger burned in their beady black eyes and moments later, they charged with vengeance. I waited patiently for each one to get close. *smack* One went flying and smacked against the wall. Another landed on a rock, the fourth maggot skidded across the ground leaving a light blood trail behind it. The fifth one became a coward and crawled off squeaking in fear. I was unaware of the sixth one that has crawled behind me. *chomp* "OUCH!" Looking down at my right leg, the little creature looked at me innocently as it held in place. I screamed, "GET OFF!" Grabbing it by the scruff of its neck with my left hand, I smacked it with my right hand on the side of its head. It squeaked in shock and instantly stilled, smiled and started purring. Wait WHAT!? Purring!?

This maggot who bit my right leg was purring, frickin' purring! That's just not right! I thought as I held the maggot by the scruff of its neck. It looked at me, trust sparkled in its beady black eyes with were larger than the other maggots eyes. "Oh so you're playing innocent with me! That's not going to work!" The maggot frowned, its expression saying, "I'm not playing innocent. You a friendly human." Narrowing my eyebrows, I looked at It. Man I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl.

I stood there, holding this maggot in my hand for what felt like hours. Eventually, I put the maggot down hoping it would leave, but it didn't. Instead It turned its head to the others and squeaked to them. Whatever this little guy said, it seemed to change the others expression of fear and distrust to relief and trust. "How can you trust me!?" I said to them in frustration. The maggots that weren't badly injured from me kicking them crawled over to the maggot that bit me. They all started talking to each other about something. I suddenly noticed the maggot that bit me was chubbier than the others, so chubby one.

After about two minutes, the chubby one turned to face me then said, "We trust you because you know how to pick us up like a mother cat does to her babies; by the loose skin on the back of their neck." I stood there, in shock and visible disbelief. They can speak my language? I replied, "Ok so if this is all true, then you maggots-"One maggot interrupted me and said, "We're Chargers."

I nodded and replied to continue, "Ok, then you Chargers charged at me to test me? To see if I was friend or foe even if some of you got killed in the process?" The chubby one replied, "Yes, even if some of our siblings or cousins get killed in the process, we're testing you. But, you forgot one thing." "And what's that?" I asked. The chubby one replied, "That it may also be out of fear. By the way, my name's Chubby." I smiled at the name. "That's also true and cute name by the way and makes sense because of how chubby you are." Chubby smiled, "Thanks, I love being chubby, matches my large eyes."

Smiling once more, I remembered that Brother Bobby wasn't in here. Where is he? Looking down at Chubby, I watched as his companions all lined up in a pose of some sort. "We are now your friends and companions Mrs. Human." I chuckled at the nickname. "Please, call me Demi." They all nodded and I smiled even more. I have made some new friends, even if they're maggots that charge at you to see if you're friend or foe. Maybe they can help me find Isaac.

~Author's note: huge apologizes to you who loved this story, Rebirth and TBoI roleplays have been holding me back, not to mention my lack of focus. please note that this chapter was typed up in school for an essay on getting out of conflict and i had to remove swearing and give details on the other chapters for my teacher. those parts for now edited out and this seems better to post.~


End file.
